Letting go
by o0Haruhi0o
Summary: Third and final chappy up! Give me your full thoughts on this story. R&R.
1. Departure

This is my first Inuyasha story. I had so much experience Role-playing and watching the show that I just felt like I had to make up a story. I LOVE INUYASHA.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Letting go 

Inuyasha and the others stopped a demon back in a village they stayed at. Inuyasha was feeling all high and mighty.

"Why are we all ways stopping demons, shouldn't we be after Naraku?"

Kagome put on a smile and replied, "Maybe we should focus on getting some more jewel shards. It couldn't hurt right?"

Inuyasha calmed down and smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten closer. They've spent nights together, looking at the stars and sometimes Kagome would fall asleep. Her head would just fall on Inuyasha's shoulder and he would wrap his arm around her. Truly a romantic sight.

Sango whispered to Miroku, "Isn't that such a cute sight there?"

Miroku answered, "Yes it is. Since Kikyou hasn't been around lately...well.... those two have gotten closer."

Inuyasha overheard Sango and Miroku. His smile turned serious and he looked to the ground. He thought about Kikyou again. Kagome also heard Sango and Miroku. She looked at Inuyasha and knew that he was thinking about Kikyou. Kagome looked to the ground as well. Her face became sad.

She thought, "Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. I don't understand why she hasn't forgiven him. She obviously knows that Naraku tricked them both yet, she still wants him dead. I would never be able to do that to the one I love...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He suddenly felt bad. That night, when everyone was asleep, Kagome was still awake. Tossing a turning. She couldn't sleep, so she got up quietly at walked away from everyone. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome walking away. He wanted to ask her where she was going but the words wouldn't come out. Once she was out of sight, he got up and followed her. She walked through the forest and stopped at a beautiful field. She stood there and looked at the stars. Inuyasha climbed up into a tree and watched her for a while. Then she started humming to a song she really liked. Inuyasha just watched her. After a few minutes, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and walked over to Kagome. She knew he was there the whole time.

Inuyasha stood next to her and asked with concern, "Kagome....are you feeling all right? You've been acting a little weird since this morning."

Kagome wanted to be left alone but didn't want to be rude to Inuyasha. She sat down on the moist grass and Inuyasha did as well. He looked at her eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said shortly after, "how do you feel about Kikyou now that she has been brought back to life?"

Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings. He got closer to her, his leg against hers.

"Well," He started looking at the night sky, "some part of me is happy and some part isn't."

"Why?" She looked at him.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "I'm glad to see her again but she is not the same Kikyou I knew 50 years ago. When she is next to me, I am happy and glad to have her in my arms again. But the fact that she wants you dead ticks me off. I'd rather die then have her take your life."

Kagome's heart softened and she hugged Inuyasha. He wasn't embarrassed at all. Her hands were on his chest. He used on of his arms to hold her and used his other hand to hold hers. He held her as if she were his own.

"Inuyasha.... what will you do when kill Naraku and get the Shikon jewel back?"

"I won't become a demon. Actually, I'm not sure. I probably won't do anything with it."

Kagome leaned closer to him, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I accept you for who you are. Whatever decision you make, I'll be there for you."

"Is that why you've been like this?" Inuyasha put his head on hers softly, "Oh Kagome...don't put any of this on you. I want to all ways see you smile. Just seeing you like this breaks me."

Eventually they walked back together. Little did they know, Kagura was watching them. She immediately went back to Naraku's castle.

"Master Naraku," Kagura spoke while bowing in his presence, "it seems as though Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten closer. I think this will be the correct time to attack them."

Naraku looked at Kagura with hate saying, "Really. Fine, you will attack them in the morning but first I have to go somewhere."

Kagura got up, "Where are you going?"

Naraku stood as well, "To see someone."

Naraku then left Kagura to go to a village where the priestess was. Kikyou was helping the wounded when she sensed a strange presence in the air. She

immediately went to it but a cute little girl stopped her.

"Kikyou," She was jumping up and down, "I made you something."

Kikyou smiled and bent down to her height. She spoke sweetly, "What?"

"Here."

The little girl gave her a flower crown she made from the fields full of flowers. Kikyou held it in her hand and smiled at her."

"Thank you so much. I'll be right back. I have to check something."

The little girl ran off saying, "Come back quick."

"All right," Kikyou answered with a nice laugh.

She walked until she recognized who it was.

"Naraku," She said bitterly, "what do you want?"

Naraku informed her of Inuyasha and Kagome saying, "It seems the hanyou has gotten closer to that pathetic girl."

"So what is your reason for showing up here? Just to tell me about Inuyasha? What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I leave that to you Kikyou."

Naraku disappeared.

"So," Kikyou looked to the ground, "Inuyasha has fallen in love with Kagome. Nothing will interfere with my plans."

She made her way to Inuyasha and was planning to make Inuyasha kill Kagome.

"I know exactly what to do." She laughed evilly on her way.

The Next Day....

The gang was on their way to find more jewel shards. The morning was beautiful, pleasant warm breeze, blue clear skies and the golden sun.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed, "today is the most beautiful day ever."

Sango added, "You are right. Maybe we should do something fun and relaxing today."

"Yeah!" Kagome shouted, "How about it?"

Inuyasha couldn't say no and Miroku wouldn't disagree with Sango. But before the two could answer they all heard "Dance of the Wind!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped away. Miroku ran into Sango and they both fell for cover.

Kagura added, "Sorry but today is the day you die."

Kagura moved her fan once more creating massive winds that almost blew them all to the sky. Kagome almost went flying but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"INUYASHA," Kagome yelled, "DON'T LET GO."

Inuyasha smirked and pulled her back to him saying, "Don't even think I'll let go cause it ain't gonna happen."

Once the wind clamed, Inuyasha jumped into action. He drew Tetsiuga and used the wind scar. Sango rode Kilala (Kirara, whichever you prefer.).

"HIRAKOS," Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Kagura. Now she had two attacks headed towards her.

She thought, "Which one should I dodge? Ah!"

Kagura removed one of the feathers from her head and floated away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER INUYASHA," Kagura yelled from high above.

As Inuyasha and the others watched Kagura escape, out of nowhere Kikyou's soul collectors grabbed Kagome and silenced her as they flew back to Kikyou. Kagome tried reaching for an arrow but they were holding her securely.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome saying, "You O.K. Kagome?" She was gone. Inuyasha looked and looked calling her name yet no response. He asked everyone, "Do you think it was Kagura? Maybe she stole her."

Miroku said quite ingeniously, "It is possible but for what means would she steal Kagome for?"

Sango added her ideas saying, "Maybe Naraku has some sort of new plan to kill Kagome."

Inuyasha got really mad, "I don't care about any of his plans. Let's just find Kagura and hit her till she talks."

They started off following her while at the moment Kagome was tied tightly to a tree. It was hard for her to breathe but she wouldn't die there. Kikyou then appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Kagome," Kikyou said with an evil smirk.

"Ki-Ki-Kiyou," Kagome struggled to say, "W-w-what do you want from m-me?"

"I simply must talk to you," Kikyou answered.

Kagome struggled with the words, "T-then please can you loosen the grip?"

"I suppose," Kikyou said with one swoop of her hand. The soul collectors loosened the grip in Kagome but she was still pinned. Kagome coughed and gasped for air.

Kikyou started, "I was informed that you and Inuyasha have gotten extremely close. I'm asking you to stop it now."

Kagome answered, "But Kikyou...before I answer you, answer my question. Why after all this, after you found out it was Naraku who killed you in the past...why do you still wish to kill Inuyasha?"

Kikyou turned so her back was facing Kagome. "I have my reasons. I will kill Naraku once he completes the Shikon no tama. After that I will truly be happy."

Kagome said with the deepest sincerity, "All right...........I will leave you and Inuyasha to be. If this will solve everything I will leave."

Kikyou turned around and had an angry look to her face. She said, "Good. Now leave!"

Her soul collectors put Kagome down and Kagome made her way back to the well. She stopped for a second and said, "Kikyou. I know you still love him even if you say you hate him. He is a great person and you should see that."

Kikyou didn't even respond but watched Kagome enter the well back home. Meanwhile, Inuyasha jumped in the air to Kagura's feather and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," cutting the feather. Kagura was falling. She planned to reach for another feather but was interrupted by Inuyasha. He grabbed her by the neck and plunged her down to the ground. A giant crash and Inuyasha interrogated her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME?"

Kagura tried to move saying, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have done nothing."

"LIAR," Inuyasha yelled as he tightened his grip.

Kagura then reached for her fan and with one stroke blew Inuyasha far away. As she made another exit she said, "Why don't you check with Kikyou. I'm sure she knows."

Inuyasha got up, "Ahh.....Ki-Kiyou?"

The others caught up with him and helped him up.

Miroku asked Inuyasha, "What happened?"

Inuyasha got up and answered, "Kikyou has her. She told me."

Sango suggested, "Maybe she's lying. You can't trust Kagura."

Inuyasha looked to the sky and said, "If lied, then I swear I will kill her the next time I get the chance."

Inuyasha sniffed the ground to pick up Kikyou's scent. As soon as he smelled her he went straight for her. He found her sitting in the same tree where Kagome was pinned by the soul collectors. He smelled that Kagome had been there before.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha asked her as he watched her from a distance.

"Inuyasha.... I was wondering when I'd get to see you again," Kikyou answered with warmth in her voice.

Inuyasha lost his temper and said, "What have you done with Kagome? I can smell that she was here."

Kikyou had her soul collectors help her down and she walked up to him, "I didn't do anything to her Inuyasha, I promise. It's true. Kagome was here but I just talked to her."

Inuyasha took a step back and he asked, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Kikyou stood there smiling saying, "If you were to go to her time.... well...you'd find her alive and well."

Inuyasha then softened, "But why would she go back?"

Kikyou walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her, "Because I asked her to. My soul collectors brought her here and we talked about you. I asked her to go home so you and I could be together again. She agreed and said 'If it will make everyone happy then I will go'."

Inuyasha removed his arms from Kikyou and thought, "Is this how she really wants this? But why?"

Kikyou continued, "She left so you and I could be together. She left for us. Aren't you happy?"

Inuyasha lifted his head and said, "I can't be happy. You see Kikyou, since you've been gone.... I've grown to really like Kagome. I'm sorry but I have to go talk to her about this."

Inuyasha left Kikyou and informed the others. He then went straight to the well that would take him back to Kagome's time.

End of first chappy!!! I will have another one up shortly. I will start on the next one as soon as this is posted. Thanks! Oh and please review.


	2. Home

Second chapter. See it's been a while since I made up a story so I'm a little rusty. I really hope you'll like the rest of it if you didn't like the beginning. Enjoy! ;

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Letting go 

Inuyasha was back in Kagome's time and really wanted to see her. Every time he wanted to go into her room, he all ways stopped himself. He decided to observe her for a day to see if she even missed him and the others. He watched her do her homework and eat dinner. The only time he didn't watch her was when she was taking a shower. It was time for her to go to sleep and from a distance he saw the lights go out. He waited an hour until she fell asleep and then opened her window and went inside. He sat in her chair and watched her sleep with a smile. (Inuyasha smiled not Kagome.)

Inuyasha thought, "Why? Doesn't she care about how I feel? I'll watch her go to school tomorrow. I'm sure she'll tell someone."

Inuyasha watched her all night until her alarm clock rang. Inuyasha freaked out, ran outside and shut the window. Kagome awoke making sure it was just a dream that she saw Inuyasha watching her sleep.

Kagome rubbed her eyes saying, "I could have sworn I saw him here last night. Could have been a dream. God knows I miss him."

Kagome changed into her school uniform, made her bed, brushed her teeth and grabbed her backpack for school. She didn't eat breakfast cause she was late with meeting her friends."

Kagome's mom yelled, "Honey, what about breakfast?"

Kagome was all ready outside and yelled back, "I have to meet Ayumi, Yuka and Eri and I'm all ready late. Love you bye."

"Bye sweety."

Kagome ran and caught up with the girls while Inuyasha was hopping rooftop to rooftop following her. The girls talked a little bit and then they had to go. Kagome was in front of the school when Hojo approached her.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo said with a smile.

"Oh hi Hojo," Kagome said with no emotion.

"You O.K.?"

"Yeah just fine."

Inuyasha was watching her talk to him from a rooftop close to the school.

"Who's this guy? Has Kagome been two-timing me," Inuyasha asked. (Of course he's talking to himself.)

"So Kagome," Hojo continued, "would you like to go out and see a movie with me on Saturday?"

Kagome was going to let him down easy but out of nowhere Ayumi, Yuka and Eri appeared.

"Of course she'll go," Yuka said.

"She's totally excited," Eri said.

Ayumi was just quiet.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 12:00," Hojo smiled and left.

Kagome's eyes grew furious and she yelled, "I thought you guys had to go somewhere. Why did you set me up with Hojo again?"

Yuka pointed a finger at Kagome and said angrily, "First, Hojo likes you and you don't even want to give him a chance. Second, you are in love with an ignorant jerk who is out of his mind and treats you like dirt. Which one is better?"

Kagome clamed down, "Now you listen. Hojo is a nice boy and I see that. BUT he is not MY type you understand? Oh and the so called ignorant jerk happens to be there for me when I need him most."

Kagome walked to the doors of the school and turned around and yelled back to the girls, "AND HE'S NOT OUT OF HIS MIND!!!!!"

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and even all the kids in that area where afraid of her. Inuyasha sat on that same rooftop. His eyes were angry and his face was slightly red.

"So she's seeing and ignorant jerk and she LIKES him. I'll kill that bastard. No one treats Kagome like that."

During lunch, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka came up to Kagome.

Eri started, "We're sorry Kagome."

Next was Yuka, "Yeah we are, really."

Last was Ayumi, "You know we do this because we want what's best for you, right?"

Kagome finally smiled and said sweetly, "I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you guys like that. That was a little over board. Can you forgive me?"

The three girls said together, "Yes, of course!!!"

They all hugged and it was back to learning. Kagome wanted to tell Hojo that she didn't want to go with him but she didn't want to hurt him. Inuyasha was still on the roof and was slowly falling asleep.

"Is Kagome out yet," Inuyasha asked drowsily.

As he looked over to the bottom, he noticed that a bunch of girls and boys were coming out so he knew that soon Kagome would be too. He was getting a little ticked off but finally saw her with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

"Now she'll go home and then I'll talk to her," Inuyasha said following the girls.

They were laughing and giggling for a while and then they entered Wacdonald's. Inuyasha practically missed the next jump when he saw them go in. He climbed on to the roof he missed and started to lightly cuss. He was punching things just to calm him down.

"I had to stay outside and wait for Kagome for 8 hours. Now she goes here and I have to wait again. I think I'll go crazy at this point."

Back in Wacdonald's, Kagome's friends started a conversation about Inuyasha.

"So," Eri asked, "what's the news with Mr.jerk?"

"Actually there's nothing to say about him," Kagome said while eating a fry.

Yuka then asked, "You mean you had no problems with him at all?"

Ayumi answered, "Do you think Kagome is all ways going to fight with him and then tell us? I don't think that's a good way to live. Something must be happening between you guys right Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her hands and said, "Everything was really great with him."

Ayumi continued, "Oh no. You said WAS. What happened Kagome?"

"Well his old girlfriend kidnapped me just for a little talk."

Yuka jumped up and yelled, "Kidnapped you?!?!"

"Don't worry Yuka, she didn't do anything to me. Anyway, she told me that she wanted me to back off from him because she still loved him. She didn't say she loved him but I knew she did. I knew he was still in love with her as well so I thought it would be better if I left him and here I am now."

Yuka sat in her seat and said, "Wow! What a girl would do for a guy." (Kikyou)

"But Kagome," Ayumi's face saddened, "don't you miss him?"

Kagome became sad too saying, "Well...yeah...I miss him like crazy...but.... if I go back to him, I'm afraid he'll think I am a jerk."

"Oh Kagome," Yuka exclaimed, "I'm sure he won't. I think it's a very nice thing you did for him. You did it so he could be happy. You haven't done anything wrong. I don't think he will think badly about you."

Eri asked, "Does he know why you left him?"

"I-I don't think so. That's unless if she all ready told him."

Ayumi added, "Don't worry Kagome. You did it so they could be happy. If that's not love then I don't know what it is."

The girls only spent half an hour there. When they went outside, each one of them hugged Kagome. They split up and Kagome was now going home by herself. Inuyasha followed her quite angrily. She went up the huge stairs in front of her house. Then tears were sliding down her face. Inuyasha picked up the scent of her tears and felt sad.

"Kagome's crying," Inuyasha stopped, "Why is she crying?"

She stopped by the magical well and stared down the dark hole. She wanted to go back to see Inuyasha but she remembered what she said to Kikyou. Inuyasha stopped by the entrance and watched Kagome. She put her leg on the edge of the well but then took it off. She was heading out when she turned to the well and whispered, "I miss you Inuyasha." Inuyasha heard this from the top of the very same tree where Kikyou killed him. (I don't think she killed him, more like put him in a deep slumber. What do you think?) Inuyasha's heart beat quickly. He wanted to hold her in his arms badly.

Kagome entered her house and yelled, "I'm home!!"

Nobody answered and she remembered Sota was sleeping over at his friends' house and her mom was going to return from a trip with grandpa the next day so all this meant she was home alone. It was all ready 7:00 p.m. and she didn't have dinner yet. She was busy doing her homework. She jumped on her bed and lied down.

"Why do I have to be alone tonight?"

"You're not alone."

Kagome heard a familiar voice from her window. She turned with a smile.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA," Kagome yelled as she ran to him and hugged him.

She quickly realized that this was Inuyasha she was hugging and quickly let go. She blushed a little.

"Sorry," she said looking at her floor.

"Why did you leave without telling me, Kagome?"

"Didn't Kikyou tell you why?"

"I don't believe what she said and I want to hear it from you," Inuyasha demanded.

"If she told you it was because I wanted you two to be happy together, then it's true." Kagome sat on her bed.

Inuyasha let himself in and sat next to her.

"You don't think I'm happy?"

Kagome was silent.

"You should have told me what you felt. You really worried me."

Kagome looked at him with watery eyes. "You're not angry?"

"I have no reason to be. Please go back with me." Inuyasha took her hands.

"What about Kikyou? She still loves you. You should be with her right now, not with me."

"I don't want her with me......I want you Kagome." Inuyasha wanted to say he loved her but was scared she didn't love him back.

Kagome broke out in tears and Inuyasha brought her to him. He hugged her and held her close.

"Please don't cry Kagome.... Please don't cry."

Kagome looked at him and noticed his hair. It was black and her had human ears.

"Tonight is the full moon," she exclaimed.

"I have to tell you something Kagome."

"What?" She went back to being hugged.

"When I first met you, you know I thought you were Kikyou. Even though I tried to kill you, I wouldn't have. Back then, the only thing keeping me from hurting you was the thought of Kikyou. You and Kikyou look exactly alike and my feelings for her were still very strong. But you and her weren't the same. Both of you were identical and I wasn't able to see that you were different until those nights we spent together. You showed me what I was missing."

"What was that?" Kagome smiled secretly.

"I was missing you. I thought if Kikyou was gone then I would have nothing to live for. But you came into my life and everything was great." Inuyasha gently pushed her away from him.

There was a moment of silence. They looked at each other for two minutes and then Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Who's Hojo?" He asked sarcastically.

Kagome grew furious just like she did with her friends.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"I....don't."

"Then leave me alone about it."

"You're a....two-timer." Inuyasha pointed at her.

"With who?!?!?!"

"This Hojo fella and some ignorant jerk. How can you even like a guy that treats you like dirt." Inuyasha's face grew red.

Kagome was shocked. "How does he know about Hojo," Kagome thought.

"WELL! Tell me who this idiot is!!!" Inuyasha got up and crossed his arms.

"First of all, if you were even listening Hojo is a boy that goes to my school...and he likes me."

"Likes you?" Inuyasha got really jealous.

"Yes. Likes ME!! You think it's impossible for someone to like me?"

"No.... not at all." Inuyasha ran out of words and started to get scared of Kagome.

"Uh.... Good!! Now for your information I don't like him."

Inuyasha sighed and thought, _"Thank goodness she doesn't like him."_

"Well then who's the ignorant jerk you were talking about. I can't believe you go for that type of guy. Hmph!" Inuyasha was jealous and it was all over his face.

Kagome held her laughter in and her face expression was priceless. She had a broken smile on her face.

"_I can't believe he doesn't know that's him." _

"Well.... I'm waiting for an answer."

"Look just leave O.K. I didn't even have dinner. Just leave me alone! I really don't need this right now." Kagome pointed out the window.

At that second Inuyasha's stomach growled. He tried to cover it with his hands but Kagome heard it clearly. She sighed and he got red. He was going to go out when Kagome stopped him.

"Wait a sec," Kagome grabbed his arm and said, "you seem to be hungry. I'll make you something if you say you're sorry."

"I-I-I...uh.... I'm really sorry," Inuyasha said with his head down.

"I forgive you," Kagome said with a giant smile, "now let's eat!!!"

Since Inuyasha's arm was all ready in her grasp, she pulled him down stairs and all the way into the kitchen. She sat him down and cooked up some fish and rice. Of course there was juice. Inuyasha ate like there was no tomorrow. Kagome watched him consume massive amounts of food.

"_I guess it was good that I made so much."_

Kagome just said out of nowhere as she put her plates in the sink, "Oh and that ignorant jerk was you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped at that moment and watched her do the dishes. He started to feel bad for everything he accused her for. But he was happy that she saw him for what he truly was. He wanted to thank her but he didn't want her getting any ideas.

"Thank you Kagome for the meal. I'll be leaving now," Inuyasha made his way to the door.

"No!" Kagome turned as she wiped her hands.

"_What? I thought she wanted me out."_ Inuyasha thought.

"Stay here tonight. You'll take a shower, I'll wash your clothes and you can sleep here," Kagome blushed, "that's only if you want to."

Inuyasha smiled and answered, "Thanks Kagome. I hope it's no trouble?"

"No... not at all."

"All right then," Inuyasha put Tetsuiga down, "where is the water?"

"If you mean bathroom," Kagome giggled, "It's over here."

Inuyasha was glad to hear Kagome laugh again. She showed him the bathtub and how everything worked in the bathroom. While he was washing himself, Kagome was washing his clothes. She put them up to dry and went to check on Inuyasha. He stepped out of the bathroom naked. Kagome quickly shut her eyes. She turned around just to make sure she didn't see anything. Inuyasha saw her.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha use the towel," She yelled.

"What's a towel?"

Kagome walked backwards into the bathroom and took the towel she left for him there.

"This is a towel." She showed him the white cloth. "Now cover yourself with it."

"How?"

"_Oh no. Please no. I don't want to do it but he needs to otherwise I'll never open my eyes."_

Kagome took the towel but she didn't know where to put it, with her eyes closed and all. She looked at his face and then she wrapped it around him.

"Like that."

"Uh thanks." Inuyasha saw her blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not. Oh yeah. Here are some clothes for you. They were my dads and I think they'll fit you fine." Kagome handed the clothes.

"Thank you but what's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're drying. You can where them tomorrow. So put those on. I'll be taking a shower and you just wait in my room."

"O.K."

It took Inuyasha a while to figure out how to put the clothes on but he got them on. He sat on Kagome's bed and waited for her. He was getting sleepy but that's when Kagome came in. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and so was the rest of her body. She came in and took her pajamas and left once more. Seeing Kagome like that got him blushing this time. She came back.

"You can sleep on the couch. I put everything out."

"No thanks. I'll stay up and protect you."

"That's really sweet of you but in my time, there are no demons so you can sleep," she said while guiding him to the couch.

"O.K."

She watched him lay down and she gave him a little kiss goodnight on the cheek. Inuyasha didn't mind and he didn't blush. Kagome on the other hand was Crimson red.

"Sorry.....it's just a habit. That's what I do when I tuck Sota in," she said stepping away from him.

"Really? I didn't mind." Inuyasha had an idea. "Come here for a second."

She came back to him and he kissed her on the cheek and said, "Goodnight."

He then went straight to sleep. Kagome turned off the lights and smiled. At the same time, so did he. She went into her bed.

Kagome though, _"It's a start."_

Inuyasha thought, _"It's a great start."_

This was long but I really liked this chapter. I hope everyone also liked it. Chapter 3 is coming up shortly. Please review. Hee Hee!!


	3. Love and Pain

Here's number 3. Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only own the name, Sherumro.

Letting go The next morning, Kagome woke up first. She put on her school uniform and went downstairs to her phone. She called up Hojo and told him that she couldn't go with him on Saturday. Inuyasha was awake and he didn't move. He listened to them talk. In the end, Hojo would take her to the movies next time. 

Kagome sighed and said to herself, "Thank goodness that's over. Maybe I should tell him I'm taken by someone else." She looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought, _"To bad Hojo. Kagome belongs to me."_

Not knowing that Inuyasha was awake, Kagome went to wake him. He pretended that he was asleep the whole time. Kagome noticed that he was back to being a Hanyou so that meant he wouldn't be as nice as he was as a human.

"Inuyasha, it's morning. Time to wake up," Kagome said shaking him back and forth.

Inuyasha turned and looked at her saying, "All right already. I'm awake."

"Sorry. I'll go get you're clothes so you can change, k?"

"Um.... O.K."

Kagome ran and got Inuyasha's regular clothes.

"Hm. They are still a little damp."

She went back to him and handed him the clothes.

"They are still a little wet. Is it O.K. with you?"

"Yeah! No problem. Thanks a lot for washing them for me." Inuyasha took them with a smile.

"No problem," Kagome said making her way to the kitchen, "I'll make us something to eat."

Inuyasha changed into his clothes and sat down in the kitchen. Kagome was making waffles.

"Here you go," Kagome said as she put down a plate with two waffles in front of Inuyasha.

"Thanks. Will you be going to school today?"

"Nope. I'm going back to the feudal era with you," Kagome answered.

"All right!!!"

They ate quickly. Kagome took the plates and put them in the sink. She ran upstairs to get her giant backpack and she also came down with a paper and pencil.

"One second."

"Let me hold that for you," Inuyasha said with his hand out.

"Thanks," She said while giving him the backpack.

She wrote a note for her mom saying....

_Mom,_

_Inuyasha came here last night to get me to go back with him to the feudal era. I went back today. Just letting you know that I was home. Love you._

Kagome. XOXO 

She returned to Inuyasha and went back into the well. As they came out Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara greeted them.

"Kagome," Sango said while hugging Kagome.

"What happened," Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Shippo added.

"It's a long story guys." Kagome sat on the well.

Then Inuyasha picked up Kikyou's scent. He gave a look to Kagome and she knew instantly what he meant. Kagome got up and climbed on to Inuyasha's back. He ran towards Kikyou's scent and Kagome started to get a little headache. Inuyasha was fixed on getting to Kikyou and didn't really pay attention to Kagome. Kikyou was by the same tree where she tied Kagome up to. Inuyasha put her down gently and walked over to Kikyou.

"Kikyou," he said calmly.

"I see you brought Kagome back," she said while looking over his shoulder at Kagome.

"Yes but I need her here with me and you need to know something. I have feelings for you and you know that. I know you still love me. But you are no longer of this world, Kikyou. I'm sorry but I choose Kagome."

Kagome fell to her knees as her headache got worse. Sweat slid down her face and she grabbed her head. She heard a voice within her head.

"_Go ahead, kill Inuyasha. He has gone to Kikyou once more and is making you watch him choose her. Kill him now, Kagome."_

"Get out of my head," Kagome whispered so Inuyasha wouldn't hear her.

Back to Inuyasha and Kikyou....

"So you want Kagome... I see. Wait, something is wrong with her."

Inuyasha saw Kagome in her condition.

"Kagome! What's wrong?!!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha but all she heard was that voice.

"Kill Him!!!!!" 

"Na-Na-Naraku."

"Naraku?" Inuyasha bent down to Kagome. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome was lifted into the air as the sky darkened. Inuyasha was pushed back by an evil aura that surrounded Kagome. Kikyou went over to Inuyasha to help him out. A demon jumped out of nowhere into Kagome's chest and took over. Her eyes glowed red. In her mind, Kagome was in her own era. It was as if everything that she went through with Inuyasha never happened.

The demon landed on the ground and looked at Inuyasha and Kikyou. An evil smile came across her face (Kagome) and she spoke.

"_Inuyasha. You pathetic Hanyou. I am Sherumro. I have taken over Kagome and she will do what I want. Finding the shards of the Shikon No Tama will be easy now. If you even think about saving her, I will kill her from the inside out and I'll make you watch_."

Sherumro called a flying demon and jumped on its back to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha stood up and became really pissed off.

"First Kikyou and now Kagome. I'll kill that bastard. I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!!!!"

"Inuyasha, I shall come with you. Naraku must pay." Kikyou picked up her bow and arrow.

"Right!"

Kikyou got onto Inuyasha's back. He followed Kagome by her scent though it was slowly fading. Sherumro was gaining control of her body very slowly. She had two days before he completely took over and killed Kagome. The demon went through Naraku's barrier and into his castle. Inuyasha stopped right in front of it.

"Master Naraku," Sherumro said as he bowed in Naraku's presence.

"Sherumro, I see you were successful."

"Yes master but the Hanyou has followed me here. He is waiting."

"Then go greet our guest. Once you're done with Inuyasha, go find more jewel shards of the Shikon No Tama." Naraku looked out his window.

"Yes master."

Sherumro made his way out of the castle and to the barrier. Inuyasha put Kikyou down and un-sheathed Tetsusiga. He tried the Wind Scar but it was un-successful. He slashed at the barrier foolishly. Kikyou saw how much Inuyasha loved Kagome. She smirked.

"_Inuyasha was like this with me. Trying to kill Naraku for me and I only hated him for everything. I was a fool and now he is going to lose Kagome to Naraku as he lost me. I refuse to let him go through pain once more." _

Kikyou took her sacred arrow out and aimed for the barrier.

"Inuyasha, MOVE!!!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as she shot her arrow, penetrating the barrier. But the whole barrier wasn't supposed to go down. Only a piece. Through the dust Inuyasha could see a girl walking towards him. It was Kagome but her eyes weren't red. She ran into Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha!!!!"

"Ka-Kagome?"

"INUYASHA! That is not Kagome. It's Sherumro!" Kikyou ran towards them.

"What?"

Her eyes glowed red once more as Sherumro pushed Inuyasha away, scratching his face.

"You fool. You're so easy to deceive. Muhhahahahaha!!!"

Kagome was fully equipped with arrows. Sherumro pulled one out and aimed for Inuyasha's heart. Kikyou was close by as she pushed him out of the way. Sherumro shot the arrow at Kikyou since she was in the way. The arrow was black and it pierced through her skin.

"That woman is as foolish as you are, Hanyou."

"KIKYOU!!!!!"

Kikyou fell to the ground still alive but only for the moment. Inuyasha crawled over to her and put her head on his lap.

"I-Inuyasha.... I'm dying. You must save.... Kagome. I love you."

"Kikyou. KIKYOU!!!!!"

Kikyou's body became hard clay and broke in Inuyasha's hands. He cried. He turned to Sherumro and watched him have a laugh.

"Do you wish to be my second victim, Hanyou?"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. Sherumro stepped back. Inuyasha took Sherumro and hugged him. Sherumro struggled to break free but ended up scratching Kagome's face. Inuyasha held Kagome close to him.

He whispered, "Kagome, please come back to me. You can fight him. I know you can."

Kagome heard Inuyasha. She broke free of Sherumro's control, killing him the instant he jumped out. Inuyasha was pushed back from the force. Kagome stood there as herself. She noticed everything around her. The dead Sherumro, Inuyasha on the floor and Kikyou's clay remains. She fell to her knees as Inuyasha watched.

"Oh no. I didn't... I killed Kikyou. What has become of me? What have I done?" Kagome let her tears fall.

"No Kagome, you didn't. It was the evil demon Sherumro. He killed her." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped her up.

Kagome was very weak and tired. She fell un-conscious in his arms. He held her close and looked at the spot where Kikyou died.

"_I didn't mean for you to die Kikyou, not like this. I'm sorry......... I couldn't save you before and I couldn't save you now."_ He thought.

Naraku's castle all ready disappeared. All was left was an open field. Inuyasha cried once more for Kagome and Kikyou.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha picked his head up and saw the spirit of Kikyou in front of him.

"Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha, I do not blame you for anything." Kikyou wiped one of his tears away. "What happened today was my choice. I chose to die for you. You have Kagome to take care of now. She is in a great deal of pain and she needs you. She has been there at times that I haven't. I will reach her in her dreams. Go now and tend to her wounds."

"I-I will."

Kikyou disappeared as sparkles of her flew to the sky. Hell was no place for her, only Heaven. Inuyasha ran with Kagome to Kaede's village. The others were all ready there waiting. They saw Inuyasha and Kagome and how badly they were hurt.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Miroku ran to him.

Sango followed after him asking, "Is Kagome all right?"

Inuyasha just walked past them and said, "Kagome is fine. I'll tell you the story later."

He entered Kaede's hut and lay Kagome down.

"Inuyasha, what has happened to ye and Kagome?"

"I'll explain later. Can you get me some cold water and bandages?"

"Why of course."

Kaede left the two as he watched Kagome sleep. In her dreams, Kagome sat on the floor of an empty dark room.

"What have I done?" She started to cry.

Kikyou arrived there and she saw Kagome with her head on her knees.

"Kagome," Kikyou said sweetly.

"Kikyou?" Kagome picked her head up.

"Yes Kagome, it's me, Kikyou."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"It was not you. It was the demon that took over your body. Do not blame yourself."

"Is Inuyasha all right?"

"He is just fine. He's waiting for you to wake up."

"Thank goodness."

Kikyou sat next to her.

"Kagome, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I was confused and I didn't bother to listen. You love Inuyasha am I right?"

"Yes."

"His love for you is very strong. He won't ever let anyone hurt you. Do not cry. I am very glad that both of you met."

"Really? But why?"

"When I died 50 years ago, I hurt Inuyasha. (His feelings for her.) When I died I left this world with hate for him. Once you woke him, it was clear to me that he still loved me. I felt horrible. But then there was you. You helped heal his pain and your love for each other blossomed. That alone brought me happiness."

"It did?"

"Yes, now promise me this. You will all ways be there for Inuyasha. You both need each other. Your love for each other will blossom like this."

Kikyou touched the dark floor and flowers grew out of it. It became beautiful.

"Do you promise?"

"I swear it."

Kikyou smiled at Kagome and left her.

"Be well Kagome."

Inuyasha bandaged her up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Kaede left them once more so they could be alone. Kagome woke soon after. Inuyasha was by her side holding her hand.

"I-Inuyasha."

"Kagome, are you feeling all right?"

"Just fine. How about you?"

"I'm great now that you're awake."

"Kikyou came to me. I made a promise with her."

"What was the promise?"

"That I would all ways be there for you. That no matter what happens, we will all ways be together. We need you to promise too."

"I swear it."

"That's great."

Inuyasha thought, _"Thank you so much Kikyou."_

Kagome went to a sitting position against the hut wall. Inuyasha sat right next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his arm around her very gently.

"I have something to say to you Inuyasha."

"Hm?"

"Kikyou gave me the courage and I'm very thankful. I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wasn't even embarrassed. He too had courage.

"I love you too Kagome."

Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and Inuyasha's arm pulled her to him. They closed their eyes and their lips met. Kikyou's spirit would all ways watch over them and Kagome was no longer in pain. After a day, Kagome was able to walk. Inuyasha went with her. They went to the ground where Kikyou died. Kagome brought a vase and they both put her remains in it. They went back to the village and gave it to Kaede. The villagers buried it once more.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the grave with flowers. They put them down and prayed to her. They thanked her for everything. Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the forest of Inuyasha to the very same tree, where they first met.

"Seems like such a long time ago." Inuyasha held Kagome's hand.

"But it was the best thing that ever happened to me." Kagome put her head on him.

"Naraku still lives and is stronger then ever." Inuyasha got serious.

"Yes, but so are we. Together, we will defeat him and restore peace."

"Right." Inuyasha smiled and they kissed once more.

THE END!!!!

I can't believe I was this nice to Kikyou. But I'm quite proud. I don't hate her anymore. I love this last chapter. Please tell me your thoughts of my story. It will mean a lot. The next Inuyasha story I will write will be about Kagome's time. A little comedy perhaps. It will be called 'Inuyasha's first day of school.' Keep your eyes peeled, k? I'm writing it as you are reading this. Heehee! Thankies and bye!!!

Starfire26


End file.
